The Mistake
by Thetruehero
Summary: Jason messed up big time when he accidentally sleeps with his anger fueled bosses ex girlfriend will he be able to get out of this alive or will his boss end him?


_Hey so here is The Mistake I hope you like it so please review and check out my other stories._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Riordan my only character is Peter Sane.**

Jason groaned as he got up and slammed his hand against his alarm clock.

"Fucking clock." Jason mumbled as he got out of bed and brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes.

He walked into his bathroom and took a quick shower.

As he was getting dressed his phone went off, he grabbed it and checked the caller.

_Leo Valdez_

"Hey Leo what do you want this early in the morning?" Jason grumbled.

"_What? Dude it's almost nine so not that early and our first day of work starts in about two hours." _Leo said.

"Alright I'll meet you there Leo." Jason said as he put on his shirt and walked into his kitchen.

He got his coffee ready and thought about how his first day of work would be.

He and Leo applied to work at the aquarium in New York to make some money for college.

Jason got in his car and drove into the city.

Jason stopped in the aquarium parking lot and was greeted by his annoying yet funny best friend Leo.

"After you milady." Leo said holding Jason's door open.

"Shut up Valdez." Jason said smirking.

Leo chuckled as they walked into the aquarium where they were greeted by Jason's cousin Peter who was the manager of the aquarium.

"Hey what's up little cousin?" Peter said chuckling.

"I'm not little I'm almost as tall as you." Jason retorted.

"Ah but I'm still five years older than you so follow me little cousin." Peter said smirking.

Jason and Leo followed Peter into the main room where there were tons of tanks of colorful fish lining the walls.

Jason was watching the fish and before he could react he slammed right into another person.

"Watch it." Jason said.

The other man stood up he looked to be Jason's age, he had jet black hair, and sea green eyes.

"Shut your mouth before I put my foot in it." The sea green eyed male said before storming off.

"Whoa what was up that guys ass?" Leo asked.

"Well what a great first impression Jason." Peter said chuckling.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

Peter turned to them smirking "That was Percy Jackson my assistant manager and your new boss."

Jason gulped and turned to look at Leo who was holding in a laugh.

"I should apologize." Jason said but Peter stopped him.

"Don't worry about it as long as you don't piss him off further." Peter said.

"Is he always that mean?" Leo asked in which Peter nodded.

"Yeah recently but yeah he has gotten a little cranky. Well that aside let's get you guy's into your new uniforms." Peter said.

The uniforms were basic black khaki jeans and navy blue shirts with the aquariums name written on the chest.

"So what should we do?" Jason asked.

Peter thought about it for a second then smiled.

"Leo since your pretty good with machinery you will be working and fixing the filter's with Calypso." Peter said.

"C-C-Calypso?" Leo asked which made Peter and Jason burst out laughing.

Calypso had been Leo's long time crush since middle school and he could barely talk to her.

"Yes and by the way Leo she likes you too she's just shy so try and talk to her and ask her out man." Peter said smiling.

"Dude you are the best." Leo said as he high-fived Peter.

"Yeah I know, oh Frank can you show Leo here to the filter station where Calypso is he will be working with her." Peter said stopping a tall, buff, Asian guy who was walking into the room.

"Sure boss." Frank said as he led Leo out of the room.

"What about me?" Jason asked.

Peter looked at him and smiled evilly "You will be working on tours with Percy." he said.

Jason paled "Why Percy?"

"Because you pissed him off and I want to see what he will do." Peter said chuckling.

"You are an evil person." Jason grumbled as he followed Peter out of the room.

"Yeah I know." Peter said as they entered the main area, the aquarium didn't open for another half hour but there were people walking around looking at the fish.

"We let the tourists around this area but not the other rooms where all the good and cool stuff is." Peter explained.

"Oh okay so where's Percy?" Jason asked.

Peter pointed to the entrance and Jason saw Percy talking to a short, pale, and dark haired boy.

Jason and Peter walked over just as the smaller boy was walking away.

"Alright see you Percy hey Peter." the boy said.

"Bye Nico." Peter and Percy said in unison.

Percy turned and saw Jason and he scowled at him.

"Oh come on Percy enough of that, this is Jason my little cousin so take good care of him." Peter said.

Percy glared at Peter "So are you showing nepotism?" he asked.

"You know Percy your ass and my foot they should meet." Peter said smirking.

"Fine I'll show him around." Percy said.

"Good boy now don't be mean to him unless you can't help it." Peter said laughing as he walked away.

As soon as they were alone Percy stared daggers into Jason.

"So your Jason, Peter talks about you." Percy started not dropping his scowl.

"Yeah so what am I supposed to do?" Jason asked.

Percy grunted and walked back into the main room "You are to lead people through the shark tanks, the beluga whale section, and lastly through jellyfish tanks got it?"

Jason nodded.

"Great cause I'm not repeating myself now get the hell out of my face." Percy said

"Well when do I know when I have enough people to start the tour?" Jason asked.

Percy scowled "Your asking to get hit aren't you, when ten people are grouped up or a bunch of students on a trip come up got it?"

"Yeah I got it." Jason said.

"Great now I'm going to try and smash my head with a hammer to forget talking to you." Percy said as he started walking out of the room.

"Shit head." Jason said before he realized he said that out loud Percy stopped dead in his tracks.

Percy turned around fuming "What the fuck did you just say?"

"Should I go for it will Peter fire me? Oh fuck it he already heard me." Jason thought to himself.

"You are such a jackass and you don't even know me you should give me a fucking chance to show I'm a nice guy and I can be your friend." Jason stated.

Percy snorted like a bull that looked ready to charge someone.

"Look you piece of shit." Percy said backing Jason into a corner.

"I don't give a shit what you think, I don't care if you are a nice guy, and I don't care if your cousin is my boss I will fucking kill you." Percy said his eyes looking darker and murderous.

"Got it." Jason said in a small weak voice.

"Good." Percy said as he stormed out of the room.

Jason turned around and went to open the doors.

"Well hello handsome." A voice came up as he opened the doors. Jason looked up at the doors he just opened standing there was a gorgeous blonde girl with stormy grey eyes.

"Uh hi can I help you?" Jason asked.

"You most certainly can." The girl purred.

A few seconds of silence passed.

"Um with what?" Jason asked.

"Well you are just so cute and I was wondering if I could get a private tour." the girl said.

Jason blushed and smiled "Um sure right this way."

"I'm Annabeth by the way" the girl said.

"Jason nice to meet you." Jason said

Jason led her to the shark tanks since it was early no one was there.

"And the bull shark is the only shark that can swim in freshwater." Jason explained.

"That is so interesting although I bet not as interesting as you are in bed." Annabeth said which made Jason stop and look at her.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Jason asked his face turning the color of a tomato.

"Come on no ones here and there's a closet right here." Annabeth said as he pulled Jason into the supply closet.

**25 minutes later**

Jason and Annabeth walked out of the supply closet.

"Well that was something." Jason said as he straightened his clothes.

"It was amazing." Annabeth said as she straightened her hair.

"GRACE!" a voice screamed down the hall.

Jason turned and saw a very angry Percy walking down the hall.

"You do realize when you are at work you are supposed to fucking work you dumb ass." Percy shouted at Jason.

"Aw Percy don't be mean to Jason." Annabeth said.

Percy looked over at her just realizing that she was there.

"Get the hell out of here. Don't look at her eyes Grace they'll steal your soul." Percy said putting a hand over Jason's eyes.

"Wait you too know each other?" Jason asked.

Percy huffed "You don't have to introduce me to my ex girlfriend."

Jason went wide eyed.

Ex Girlfriend.


End file.
